


Wild Card

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryousuke can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really such a RyouTaka shipper, but I wanted to do a friendship fic for once. So that's what this is.

Ryousuke sat back in the van and listened to the hum of the eight-six's engine coming from a few meters away. He needed soothing right now, but that was just exciting. So even though he was exhausted, he leaned back and closed his eyes and tried to rest a little.

But it was kind of impossible. When he'd had the idea of a racing team all those years ago, there had been limits in his mind. Even if he and Keisuke had raced every time, they would have lost at some point before this, he was certain. They probably wouldn't have gone outside of the Gunma area. But with Fujiwara... He was a wild card.

Somehow, _that_ man with _that_ car made things happen that Ryousuke didn't quite believe were possible. So he believed in Fujiwara and how he could somehow spur even Keisuke on to greater heights. And that was what Project D was about. Ryousuke had designed it all knowing that Fujiwara had to join or it wouldn't be worth it to continue. Keisuke had hounded him again and again about pushing forward with it and getting it off the ground, but he didn't have any confidence until he had Fujiwara in on it.

They hadn't lost yet. And with Fujiwara there, they probably wouldn't. But Project D would be ending soon and then where would they be? But the thing was, he knew where they _could_ be. Because Ryousuke had connections. And Fujiwara was definitely good enough to be in the big leagues now. But that would take him away from Gunma and away from his family and friends and, ultimately, away from Ryousuke.

And Ryousuke didn't want that. He'd learned enough about the other man over the years to learn that there was a lot more common ground between them than he'd ever though possible. He didn't quite have his own "Kaori", but he'd had his own confrontations that led to complications and Ryousuke had tried to teach Fujiwara to let those things push him toward more. But now Ryousuke couldn't seem to let go.

He heard the other van door open and looked up. "Fujiwara..."

Takumi held up his phone. "I just got a call from a racing team that wants to sign me."

Ryousuke pulled the lever to lift his seat back up. "And what did you tell them?"

Takumi shook his head a little and stepped up to sit in the bucket seat. "I told them I would call them back."

"It's your future, Fujiwara." Ryousuke smiled as he turned to look out the window and saw the eight-six still running and almost tuned up for their new course. "People are taking notice. You can't let them all down. They're rooting for you."

"I know," Takumi said as squirmed in the seat. "But I'm not ready to leave here yet. There are a lot of things holding me here."

"Is it because you haven't beaten your father yet?"

Takumi shook his head. "No. I mean, that would be nice and all, but it's just... people. I've always been a little bit of a loner, but I have people I care about now."

"You would still have to drive to see your girlfriend, but she would still be there."

"Uehara-san would find a way to see me if I moved to another country, I think." Takumi stroked his phone with his thumb. "My father would probably want me to do this, but it's my friends I can't quite pull myself away from."

Ryousuke laughed. "I was just thinking a few minutes ago that I would probably miss you quite a bit if you did move away."

Takumi laughed. "Right, because you would _never_ want to drive out to Tokyo, and I'd never come home to visit for a few days. Friendships don't dissolve just because one person is suddenly further away."

"It just feels like I'm making all of the wrong choices. I love racing, but my passion isn't all in it."

"You know, that's the first time you've actually _talked_ to me about something."

"Really?"

Takumi nodded. "Yeah. It's about time, too. I think I'm going to do it. And you're going to start calling me and telling me all of the things that are bothering you."

"Because that's what friends do?"

"Yeah. And because I need someone to be my anchor here. Who better than you?"

Ryousuke reclined his seat again. "I'm going to try to sleep some more, okay?"

Takumi slid almost silently out of the van and Ryousuke closed his eyes. The eight-six was turned off now and Ryousuke's mind was a little more at ease. He fell asleep wondering what a trip to Tokyo with Fujiwara Takumi would be like.


End file.
